Jan Nepomuk Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1749-1824)
|contributors=Afil |birth_year=1749 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Vienna |birth_nation-subdiv1= |birth_nation=Austria |death_year=1824 |death_month=8 |death_day=16 |death_locality=Vienna |death_nation-subdiv1= |death_nation=Austria |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1772 |wedding1_month=5 |wedding1_day=18 |wedding1_county=Vienna |wedding1_nation-subdiv1= |wedding1_nation=Austria |globals= }} Johann Rudolf, Count Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin ( ; 18 May 1748 26 August 1824) was an Austrian finance minister and Government President (Gubernialpräsident) in the Kingdom of Bohemia. Life Johann Rudolf was born at Vienna, Habsburg Monarchy, the only son of Johann Karl, Count Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (1704–1787) and Countess Anna Maria Kottulinsky of Kottulin and Krzizkowitz (1711–1798). In 1770, he was in the Lower Austrian Government, in 1776 he was Councilor at the chancellery. In 1788, he allegedly took his resignation for health reasons, but mainly because he did not have a friendly relationship with Emperor Joseph II. Under the reign of Emperor Leopold II, in 1790 he received the head of the newly established Finanzhofstelle. In 1793 he took his dismissal, but was elevated to Minister of State in 1802 and Colonel Burgraves of Bohemia. As such, he promoted especially the road construction and putfactories with English looms and spinning machines. From 1805 to 1809 he was a member of the ministry conference after the Treaty of Schönbrunn, President of the normal political Hofkommission in legislative matters In 1808, he was awarded with the Order of the Golden Fleece. Marriage and family Johan Rudolf married on 18 May 1772 in Vienna to Countess Maria Sidonia of Clary and Aldringen (1748–1824), second daughter of Franz Wenzel, 1st Prince of Clary and Aldringen, and his wife, Countess Josepha of Hohenzollern-Hechingen. They had eight children: *Count Johann Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (1773 – 1824), married in 1779 to Countess Maria Isabella of Rottenhan; had issue. *Count Josef Chotek of Cotkow and Wognin (1776 – 1809), married in 1802 to Princess Maria Sophie of Auersperg; had issue. *Countess Louise Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (21 June 1777 – 8 March 1864), married in 1802 to Karl Joseph, 3rd Prince of Clary and Aldringen; had issue. *Count Wenzel Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (???? – 1807) *Count Ferdinand Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (8 September 1781 – 5 September 1836), Prince-Archbishop and Duke of Olmütz. *Karl, Count Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (23 July 1783 – 18 December 1868), married in 1817 to Countess Marie Berchtold, Baroness of Ungarschitz; had issue. *Countess Theresa Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (1785 – ????) *Count Johann Chotek of Chotkow and Wognin (1786 – 1822), married to Countess Henriette Brunswick of Korompa; had issue. Ancestry Notes and sources * *Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels, Fürstliche Häuser, Reference: 1956 *Chotek, Rudolf Graf . In: General German Biography (ADB). Band 4, Duncker & Humblot, Leipzig 1876, S. 138. Volume 4, Duncker & Humblot, Leipzig 1876, p. 138 *Chotek John Rud. Graf. In: Austrian Biographical Dictionary 1815-1950 (ABL). Volume 1, published by the Austrian Academy of Sciences, Vienna 1957, p. 146 *Chotek . In: Meyers Lexikon- fourth. Edition. Volume 4, Bibliographisches Institut, Leipzig 1885-1892, p. 79 *Baron Roman Prochazka : Genealogical Handbook extinct Mr. Bohemian-class families. Degener & Co, Neustadt (Aisch) 1973, ISBN 3-7686-5002-2, S. 57. Degener & Co, Neustadt (Aisch) 1973, ISBN 3-7686-5002-2, p. 57 *Adam Wolf: Count Rudolf Chotek, KK Austrian heads of state and ministers conference. In: Proceedings of the philosophical-historical class of the Imperial Academy of Sciences 9, 1852, p. 435-437. *Ivo Cerman: Chotkove. Pribeh urednicke slechty. Lidove noviny, Prag 2008, ISBN 978-80-7106-977-5. p. 301-448. Category:Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín family Category:Born in Vienna Category:Married in Vienna Category:Died in Vienna Johann Rudolf Category:People from Vienna Category:Recipients of the Order of the Golden Fleece